pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Squirtle
Squirtle returns, beginning as a vengeful gangster, until having his memories restored and joining Ash. History The New Timeline (Past) After being abandoned by his first trainer, Squirtle had become jaded towards humans. He knew that if he wanted to avoid capture he would need to rely on others to watch his back. So Squirtle found other Squirtles who like him had been abandoned. They joined forces and together they became the Squirtle Squad. Squirtle was the leader and he gave each other member a name based on their skill set, Thinker, Scout, Heavy and Joker. The group became the best of friends and looked after each other. They would spend most of their time playing pranks on the townsfolk of Vermillion City. Whenever they needed or wanted anything they would plan raids on businesses and the like. This made the general populous of the city think quite poorly of the Squirtle Squad. An Officer Jenny and her partner Growlithe were often called to try to stop/catch the Water-types. For months they were successful in their raids, but this caused them to think that they were untouchable. It was during a raid on a new fast food restaurant that their luck ran out. Jenny and many other residents that they had pranked before had set a trap. First Jenny and her Gowlithe's older brother baited Ash's Squirtle into a battle. When the Growlithe was about to deliver the finishing Thunder Fang, Thinker jumped in the way and took the attack getting seriously injured. With one of their own injured the Squirtle attempted to run away and take Thinker to safety, but no matter which way they turned they were cut off by Vermillion citizens and Electric-type Pokemon. The people corralled the Squirtle into a closed tunnel that was under construction. There the Squirtle Squad was cornered and tried to battle their way out. Unfortunately the battle damaged the tunnels structural integrity and started to collapse. This gave the squad an opportunity to escape, but it would leave all of the people trapped In the collapse. Squirtle decided they had to save the people so the squad opened a path to safety with their Water Guns. This gave the humans the chance to escape but the Squirtle got trapped instead. When Joker was trapped beneath a falling boulder, Thinker, Heavy and Scout worked together to push their boss to safety. When Squirtle regained his senses he saw the tunnel completely collapse with the rest of his squad inside. Believing himself to be the last surviving member, Squirtle decided it was all humanity's fault. He declared war in his mind and headed towards Cerulean City. Cerulean Arc Squirtle came across a trainer as he neared Cerulean City. Planning to attack said trainer he surfaces from the river and is immediately grabbed by Ash's Bulbasaur and thrown into Ash. Contact with Ash restored Squirtle's memories of The Old Timeline. With these memories Squirtle then decided that the blame for the Squirtle Squad's demise landed squarely on himself. Moves Currently Known * Iron Defense * Water Pulse * Water Gun * Return * Brine * Aura Sphere (Incomplete) Previously Known * Withdraw (evolved to Iron Defense) * Tackle Category:Pokemon Category:Ash's Pokemon